


Chicken Wings and Sex on the Sofa

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, More mindless smut with these two, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumlow's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Yep, pretty much what the title says. Steve and Brock have a drink after work and things progress.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Chicken Wings and Sex on the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for a while...maybe.

Rollins laughed at him. “Does he know you’re such a fanboy?” 

“Fuck off,” Rumlow said, though there was really no malice there. He and Jack had been best friends and comrades for years, both solid HYDRA operatives. They were more, too, when they had an itch that needed scratching bad enough. 

Rumlow had never had much of anything in the way of a romantic relationship. He was good looking enough to pick up a little company now and again. The sex of the company didn’t matter much to him, either. If there was no company, then his hand worked okay as well. 

But this fucking bastard, Steve Rogers, was upsetting his routine. He found himself following Rogers around, trying to get close. Hell, he even thought he might have flirted with Steve a couple of times. Yeah, yeah, he was supposed to keep a close eye on him, but this wasn’t that. 

Just as he was about to say something else smart to Jack, Steve walked into the locker room. He nodded hello to them both and began to untie his boots. He put his foot up on the bench and leaned over it to untie the boot. Rumlow watched every move. 

“See ya later,” Jack said with a smirk as he made his exit. 

Rumlow pulled a clean black t- shirt over his head. “Got plans?” he asked Steve, telling himself he sounded like a high school boy. 

“Shower and fill out paperwork for Fury. You?” 

“Maybe a beer?” 

It took a moment for Steve to realize that Rumlow was asking him to have a beer with him. “Oh, sure,” he finally answered. “Wait ‘til I shower? Or I’ll meet you there.”

Brock was sure that Steve had no intention of meeting him at any bar, anywhere, ever, but he said, “Yeah. Peterson’s. It’s on Gardner Street, right over the bridge and -”

“I know where it is. I’ll be there in a bit.” He stood up and removed his shirt and was unzipping his trousers when Rumlow left. 

Fuck! The boy was hot. He didn’t seem to know it, though. 

Rumlow was on his second beer by the time Steve showed up. He almost choked when Rogers walked through the door. Rogers saw him just as he was about to nod in his direction. He came over to the table and sat across from him. 

“So this is where you hang when you’re not saving the world?” Steve asked with a smile. 

“Here and the gym.”

He felt Steve’s eyes rake his upper body. 

A waitress came over and Steve ordered a beer. “Hungry?” he asked Rumlow. 

“I could eat.” 

Steve ordered a couple of orders of wings. “I’m always hungry. Natasha says she’s embarrassed to go out in public with me.” 

Rumlow had wondered on more than one occasion if Steve was shagging Romanov. He’d actually jerked off thinking about that once. He imagined them both naked and in his bed. She had ridden Steve like a pony. He’d even imagined a little spitroasting thing as well.

“Are you and Romanov a thing?” he asked. 

“I wish. She’s pretty anti-relationship as best I can tell. You ask her out?” 

Rumlow laughed. “Did I ever!”

Steve grinned. “Did she tell you to fuck yourself?” 

“Hell yes. And in those exact words, too. Then she told me she’d hand me my balls in a bag if I didn’t back off.” 

“That’s our Natasha.” 

The beer came and Rumlow watched Steve taste his. The waitress said the wings would be right out as she gave both Steve and Rumlow the once over. She was still ogling when she came back with the wings and another beer for Rumlow. 

“Maybe you should ask her out,” Steve said. “She seemed very interested.” 

“More interested in you,” Rumlow said. 

“Her or you more interested in me?” Steve asked him, plainly reading Rumlow’s odd attempts at flirting for what they were. 

“Maybe me. You interested?” He felt his heart speed up a little as he leaned toward Steve the least bit. 

“I might be.” 

“Where?” Rumlow knew his words sounded breathless. 

“You live close by?” Steve’s eyes raked his shoulders then settled on his mouth. 

“Yeah. Couple of blocks.” 

“Get the wings to go,” Steve said. “What’s the address?”

Rumlow told him. 

“See you in a few minutes.” Steve tossed a couple of 20s on the table and left. 

Steve was waiting outside when Rumlow got there and before he could put his key in the lock, Rogers pinned him to the door and kissed him, grinding his hips against Rumlow as his tongue slipped between Brock’s parted lips.

Rumlow finally managed to get the door open and they sort of stumbled into the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Steve was all over him again, pressing his cock against Rumlow as he nibbled his neck. 

“Fuck! You’re a horny shit. Let me lock the door,” Rumlow finally said, pulling away from Steve for a moment. 

“It’s been a while.” 

“A while?” Surely not since before he was frozen, Rumlow thought. 

“Seventy years. Give or take.”

“No shit?” Rumlow figured he had his choice of ass, both sexes. 

Rumlow closed the door and turned back to face Steve, who pushed him against the closed door and leaned in to rub his hips against Rumlow’s. He was as hard as Steve was now. God, he wanted this man! He hadn’t felt so needy since the first time Lisa McGuire gave him a handjob in high school. 

“Let’s go somewhere – the sofa, bed… I don’t care,” he told Steve between kisses. Steve was jerking his belt loose as he talked. He shoved his hand down Rumlow’s boxers and wrapped his hand around. His hand was a lot bigger than Lisa McGuire’s had been. “I’m going to come if you don’t slow down for a minute, Rogers.” 

Steve pulled back. Brock looked at him. His hair was messed up, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark with lust. His shirt was partially pulled out of his trousers and his cock stood rigid in those trousers. He bit his bottom lip as Rumlow stared at him. 

They both bolted for the sofa and Steve sat down. He pulled Rumlow close by the waistband of his jeans and unzipped them, yanking both jeans and boxers down at the same time. His cock stood straight up, thick fluid dripping from the head already. Steve shoved his shirt up and Brock finished getting it off. He kicked his pants away just as Steve pulled him closer and kissed his chest, letting his tongue dart out to tease tiny dark nipples, first one then the other. 

This fucking man was going to kill him! 

“Your clothes, get them off,” Brock finally managed to tell Steve. He reached for Steve’s shirt and unbuttoned it with shaking fingers. Why the hell was he shaking? Rogers was built like a brick shithouse – his chest was rock hard and his damn skin was hot to touch. The dusting of hair trailing downward only made him look better. 

“You bottom?” Steve asked as he got rid of his trousers, yanking them down with as much ceremony as he had Rumlow’s. 

Rumlow hadn’t answered as he look at Rogers’ cock. Damn thing was big just like the rest of him. “Fuck, Cap! You’re like a damned horse.” 

“You get to be my mare!” Steve told him as he pulled him close for another searing kiss. Rumlow knew that right now, he’d do any damn thing Rogers asked him to do. “Lube?” Steve asked.

Rumlow just stared.

Steve cursed softly. “Dammit, Brock. Do you want it?” 

He shook his head and opened the drawer in the end table, pulled a bottle of Astroglide out and handed it to Steve. “Condom?” he asked when he found his voice. 

“I’m clean. But if you want,” Steve said as he dropped to his knees in front of the still standing Rumlow. He leaned close and touched Brock’s cock with the tip of his tongue. He caught a few dewy drops of precome on his fingers and held them to Rumlow’s mouth. He licked them, sucking his own salty, sweet fluid from Steve’s fingers. “Christ,” Steve murmured just before he let his mouth slide down onto Rumlow as far as he could. He wrapped his hand around the rest and began to suck hard. 

Rumlow had loved blowjobs all his adult life and this one, dear god, this one was going to kill him. His dick was pressing against the back of Rogers’ throat! He put a hand on Steve’s head and jerked his hips, fucking his mouth. Steve did gag a little but got it under control and let his throat close around Brock’s cock. 

Shit! His knees were shaking! Steve took him all the way in again and again. He couldn’t hold back, didn’t want to either. “Fuck!” his breath hissed out as he thrust deep into Steve’s mouth, spilling into it this time. Steve kept sucking until he was done and still. Steve licked any leftover drops of semen away. 

“I need you to bend over the sofa,” Steve told him, his voice low with arousal. 

Rumlow noticed that he was trembling as he got on his knees and leaned over the sofa, offering his ass to Rogers. 

Steve spread his cheeks open and leaned close, running his tongue from Brock’s perineum up to his tiny puckered hole, letting his tongue wet it before pressing the tip inside just a tiny bit. 

“God, Rogers! Are you trying to kill me?” As he spoke, Steve slipped a slickened finger inside him while he still licked beneath Brock’s testicles, touching that one spot from the outside one minute with his tongue and from the inside with his finger the next. “You are trying to kill me.” 

Brock was surprised that his cock was starting to swell again. Sure, it happened once in a while but not too often, not at his age. He reached his hand down to touch himself while Steve added a finger inside and leaned down to kiss his shoulder from behind. Rumlow could feel Steve’s cock rubbing against his ass. It was wet and slick with precome already. 

“Come on, big guy, fuck me,” he said, meaning to sound commanding, but it came out needy and desperate instead. 

Steve added third finger. Rumlow noticed that Steve’s breathing was no longer even either. Good to know the bastard could get breathless. And that _he_ could make him that way. 

Steve pulled his fingers free and groaned as he pressed his cock against Rumlow’s ass first then into Rumlow, who groaned right along with him. “Fuck, you are a big guy!” Brock choked out as Steve pushed until his entire length was sheathed inside. 

Neither of them moved for several seconds then Steve started thrusting, in a slow rhythm at first, but that didn’t last long. Soon, skin was slapping skin as Steve pounded into him. Nothing had ever hurt so good, Rumlow thought, as he moved his hand on his own cock. He synced his hand with Steve’s fucking him. It was intense, more than he’d felt in a long time. 

“You gonna come again?” Steve asked, leaning over his back and biting him just below his shoulder blade. “Come with me?” 

Brock was concentrating too much to speak. He was so close. Steve slapped his ass and that was enough. He came, thick white liquid spilling onto his hand. “Yeah,” he finally managed as he felt his body clench Steve tightly. 

“Damn!” Steve whispered and rammed deep, staying all the way inside as his own semen filled Rumlow’s ass. He held on tight, not letting Brock move until he was done. There would be bruises tomorrow where Steve’s fingers gripped his ass. He didn’t mind. 

When Steve slipped free, Brock expected him to move away as well, but he didn’t. He held Rumlow from behind, kissing his neck. Rumlow turned his head so Steve could kiss his mouth again. 

“Did you bring the wings?” Steve asked, before he kissed his neck and ran a hand down his chest. 

Rumlow laughed. “I did and I had her throw in some chips and salsa, too.” 

“I’m starving!” 

Several hours later, Rumlow watched Steve Rogers sleeping in his bed. He hadn’t managed to come again, but Steve had. And now he was sleeping in his bed. 

How the hell was he ever going to kill the bastard like Pierce wanted? 

Fuck it. He’d think about that some other day. He turned off the light and moved close enough to throw an arm over Steve and snuggle up to his back. He was asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
